Fantastic Four Vol 1 218
... Dressed as Spider-Man the Trapster infiltrates the Baxter Building and defeats both the Human Torch and the Thing of the Fantastic Four. Then a trap is set by the Sandman , Electro and The Wizard to defeat the Invisible Girl. Finding herself surrounded by the evil F.F., the gorgeous blonde tries to flee, but her attempt is in vain, as her lovely pink nightgown can still be seen. Electro imprisons her in a shell of solidified carbon, easily rendering Sue totally helpless. The Frightful Four then join together to fight the last remaining member Mister Fantastic. After the Fantastic Four have all been defeated by the Frightful Four. However, the Frightful Four's mistake is leaving their prisoner, the real Spider-Man, alone. Spidey manages to get free and, getting the drop on the Frightful Four and manage to overpower them and repay them for the surprise attack they made on him earlier in the night. With the help of Reed Richards, Spider-Man is able to defeat Sandman, Electro, and the Wizard, however, the Trapster tries to escape. This doesn't end so well for the Trapster who runs into a revived Thing, Human Torch, and Invisible Girl. His fright over the prospect of being at the Thing's mercy causes the Trapster to pass out. With the Frightful Four defeated, Spider-Man realizes that he ditched Debora Whitman on the boat, and abruptly leaves to try to do some damage control for his bonehead move. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story continued from , the previous appearance of Spider-Man and the members of the Frightful Four. This story also recaps the events of that story. * The recap reiterates that Spider-Man was tricked into going to the Statue of Liberty by a trap laid out by the Frightful Four. They write a message in the sky in fire, like the Human Torch does whenever he calls on Spider-Man for aid, and the pair always meet at the Statue of Liberty. This has been their routine since . * In the flashback Peter is depicted as being out with Debra Whitman. The two eventually began dating, starting in . But Peter eventually broke off the romance as it became apparent that Debra had mental health issues in . * Sue recalls their last battle with the Sandman in . This story incorrectly identifies that battle as taking place in . * It is mentioned that the Trapster used to go under the name Paste-Pot Pete, this was his chosen name when he began his criminal career in , he eventually dropped the name for the Trapster in . Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Paul Green and Ralph Garner, Jr.. The letters page also contains a 1/2 Page "Pin-Up" of the team by long time artist/inker Joe Sinnott. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Links = }}